Shadows of Cindersnap Forest
by InsomniacFics
Summary: Male!Farmer OC. Zach is the new farmer in town, having gotten close to Shane. During the two-heart event, Zach decides to make a jump on instinct and Shane is all too eager to catch him. THIS IS PURELY SMUT WITH PLOT.


Zach blinked as he saw a small light on the dock on the lake. He'd just been walking back to his little farm after fishing with Willy. The old man had taught him some tricks, making cracks about Zach being a city boy through and through when he managed to fish up some trash. He made note to recycle it but blinked as he saw the light as he entered Cindersnap Forest.

At the end of the dock, he saw a shadowed figure and smiled a bit, realizing it was Shane. He approached the dock, the sound of his boots thunking gently against the wood. The man turned, wiping the beer from his mouth. Zach's nose crinkled a slight as the smell hit him. He was really drunk. But it was also nearly midnight so he could let it slide.

"Up late, huh?" Shane mumbled. Zach nodded as he approached. Shane patted the spot next to him and Zach sat down beside him. "Here, have a cold one," He said, passing a beer to the farmer.

"Thanks," Zach muttered, taking it. He eyed the can. He was never a big drinker. In fact, he hadn't had a real drink since college, though he doubted the frat parties really counted. Instead, he went to open it, yelping when it hissed and foamed over his hand.

Shane snickered at that, shaking his head. He sighed as he watched the farmer, eying the way he'd nervously wiped his hand against his overalls. He wondered what all he hid under that getup but instead muttered, "Buh, life."

Zach blinked and looked at him, surprised. There was a longing in Shane's face. One that Zach himself had seen once long ago.

"You ever feel like...I don't know...No matter what you do, you're gonna fail?" Zach concluded that Shane must've been more drunk than he'd thought, or maybe he only noticed the smell because he'd been hanging around the guy more often since he moved into the town. He said nothing, letting the man speak his piece. "Like you're stuck in some miserable abyss and you're so deep you can't even see the light of day?" This time, Shane met his eyes, waiting for an answer.

Zach thought for a moment. "I used to." He sighed. "Right after I graduated, I landed a job as an accountant. Unfortunately, it was as The Joja Company." Shane winced a bit at that. "Yeah...It felt like every day...I could feel more and more of my soul fade away. That's why I came here. I wanted to try again, especially after finding the deed Gramps gave me. It was like he knew I'd need the valley one day."

Shane blinked, smiling a bit. "That's damn good luck," He admitted before looking down. "I just feel like no matter how hard I try...I'm not strong enough to climb out of that hole."

Zach nodded, eying the beer. "I know what you mean. It's okay not to be though."

Shane only hummed before opening his mouth to say something when he heard a series of quick gulps. He blinked in surprise as he saw Zach chug the whole beer down. He wiped his mouth and coughed a bit, nose crinkling in disgust. Shane chuckled. "Fast drinker? A man after my own heart." Zach lightly shoved him, smiling a slight. Shane smiled and patted his back. "Just don't make it a habit. You've got a future ahead of you still."

"So do you, Shane," Zach said, meeting his eyes. "I know what you mean when you feel this way. Just...know I'm here for you, alright? I want to help if I can, even if it's only sitting out here and having a beer with you."

"You sure? You don't seem like much of a drinker, Farmer?"

"What gave it away?"

"No sane person chugs it down _that_ fast."

"It hits harder. College house rules," Zach snickered. Shane smiled, seeing the flushed cheeks. "Maybe I should show you some city tricks," He said, grinning a bit.

Shane blinked and blushed a bit. He cleared his throat and looked away. He set down his half-empty beer and said, "Well, my liver's begging me to stop. Better call it a night. Maybe some other time, Zach." He stood. He watched as Zach shakily stood before his boot slipped. Shane quickly grabbed him and yanked him close, watching the empty can fall out of the farmer's hand and into the lake. "Careful! Geez. Are you already tipsy?"

"Well yeah! I haven't drank since college, man," He whined, pouting up at him. "But...that was cuz of the algae on my boots."

Shane blinked, seeing the slight sheen to the dirty boots and laughed, looking to Zach. "You're crazy, man." Zach blinked, watching him. "I'll walk you back home. I don't think I can trust you alone."

"It's just down the road," Zach muttered, pointing to the farm in the distance.

"Yeah but you're still working on fixing the place up. You've got all sorts of shit that you might trip on. Rather not have to run to Harvey's clinic to revive you. It gets cold at night."

Zach smirked a bit. "Maybe you should keep me warm then," He said, wrapping his arms around his neck. Shane blushed at that.

"Zach, wait, you're drunk."

"Nope. Just want to…" He muttered, leaning closer. Shane gulped and shyly kissed him. Zach let out a soft hum that made him melt.

Shane cupped his face and pulled him close, moaning softly. He'd never wanted to kiss a guy before. Then again, there was no one like the new farmer. He gripped his hips and deepened the kiss, earning a soft moan. He quickly broke the kiss and knelt lifted him. "We should get somewhere safe."

Zach nodded, knees locked against his sides as Shane carried him along the dock. He blushed and began to kiss his neck, making a small mark. Shane groaned softly and found the small aclove of trees, ducking into them. He could see Marnie's farm in the distance and Leia's cottage, but no one could see them in the dark.

Shane kissed at Zach's neck as he began to undo the overalls. "Sorry," Zach giggled, blushing as he knew it wasn't the most attractive thing he owned.

"No worries. We gotta be quick though. Don't wanna get caught out here."

Zach hummed and adjusted, dropping to his knees. Shane gasped as Zach palmed at him, feeling his hardened cock. He bit his lip and pulled down his sweats, easily pulling out the man's cock. "Fuck," Zach muttered.

"What? Scared I'll hurt you?" Shane quipped.

"I'm more scared how loud you'll make me scream," Zach said, smirking as he began to stroke him. Shane bit his lip as he moaned bucking his hips forward. Zach reached his tongue out and licked the tip carefully.

"Fuck," Shane muttered as he watched the farmer licking at his cock. He whined softly then gasped when Zach sucked him down easily. "Holy-Fuck. You're actually pretty good at that," He moaned, head rolling back.

Zach sucked and swallowed at the cock in his mouth, moaning at the taste. He wondered briefly if maybe he should've gone into the city to grab a condom the next time he had this encounter but didn't want to miss the opportunity. Instead, he pushed his throat down and choked a slight.

Shane gripped his head, keeping his cock in Zach's throat. He grunted and gripped Zach's shirt, pulling him to stand before kissing him hard. "Gonna need you to grip the tree," he muttered.

Zach nodded, cheeks flushed as he did so. Shane smirked as he watched the farmer push down his overalls and boxers. He quickly grabbed Zach's hips and pulled him so he was completely bent over in front of him.

"I'll get lube for next time. Just tell me if I gotta stop," Shane said as he lined up.

"So there will be a-Ah!" Zach gasped and moaned as the cock pushed in slowly. He pressed his forehead against the bark, panting and whining quietly. "Holy shit," He whimpered.

"Stop?"

"God no. Just...fuck. I need a sec," He admitted with a whimper.

Shane smirked and gripped the back of his neck, feeling the man beneath his shudder as his free hand held his hip. "Yeah. There's definitely gonna be a next time. Feel so good, Zach."

Zach whimpered and rolled his hips. Shane began to thrust, making the farmer moan softly. He couldn't believe he was bent over in the forest being fucked by his friend. He was suddenly grateful for the lack of lights in the valley as even the moon couldn't find them, despite how pale Shane was.

Shane thrust and moaned, keeping a steady rhythm. Zach's eyes rolled back as Shane lost that rhythm and began to fuck into the farmer maniacally. "God, yes, oh!" He moaned softly.

Shane growled and wrapped his arms around him, forcing Zach to stand and take his cock helplessly. Zach moaned then gasped as Shane suddenly pushed into him, dick pulsing inside of him as he felt something filling him.

"Shit," Shane panted, blushing. "Fuck. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Zach giggled breathlessly. Shane hummed and spat into his palm, gripping Zach in his hand. "Oh!"

"Not okay. You need to cum too," He said simply as he began to stroke him. Zach keened and writhed the sensation of being filled and having his cock touched making him overly sensative. Shane smirked. "Look at you. You love this. Love being touched, don't you?"

"Y-Yes," Zach keened, thrusting into his hand. "Shane, please."

"I'll make it up to you. I'll take you home, tuck you in. When you wake up, I'm going to fuck you again before you go out to do your chores. Make you cum so hard, you'll be seeing stars."

Zach whined and began to thrust his hips erratically. "Shane, Shane, please, Shane! Fuck!" He moaned.

Shane reached up and gripped at Zach's hair. "C'mon then. Let me watch you cum."

Zach's head rolled back as he gasped and felt his whole body tense up. Shane growled as he kept stroking him, watching Zach's face as the farmer orgasmed, clenching around the semi-hard cock inside him.

He bent his head and kissed Zach, moaning softly as the farmer whimpered. He smirked, watching the exhaustion hit him.

"Let's get you back home, Farmer."


End file.
